figenus_foraura_the_banishedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Benette
Mad Benette, also simply known as "Thot Mad Ben", is an tertiary antagonist of the FFTB series, and from a sub-dimension of the D3V1-@N7 dimension. She would be theoretically voiced by Ben 10 voice actor Tara Platt. Appearance Mad Benette's appearance is near-identical to Benette Tennyson, but with more auburn-colored hair with the top having a mohawk-like shape, tanned skin, black face-paint, and dark-orange eyes, make-up, jewelry, and clothing. She bares a mostly-different outfit to fit with the apocalyptic theme of her dimension, having dark-orange bandages over her right shoulder, right bicep, left forearm, and left thigh, armored metal plating over her right forearm and right shin, a metal left shoulder-pad tipped with orange spikes, and metal boots, the right one also tipped with orange spikes. Her jumpsuit has been slightly tattered from wear and tear, with the top-half shredded open, exposing a makeshift bra Mad Benette bares, composed of orange bandages forming straps and a pair of separate, orange-spiked metallic breast-plates covering the front and sides of her breast. Along with this, the gemstones on her earrings are also instead a pair of orange sunstones. Character Information * Species: Human * Alias: "Thot Mad Ben", "Benette But Australian and Wears a Spiked Bra" * Home Dimension: Mad "D3V1-@N7" Sub-Dimension, Forworld (current) * Age: 21 * Group Affiliations: Mad "D3V1-@N7" Sub-Dimension Occupants * Occupation(s): Ben Tennyson of The Mad "D3V1-@N7" Sub-Dimension, Part-Time Villain (both mad "D3V1-@N7" sub-dimension and Forworld), Another Whorey Ben In The Multiverse * Equipment: The "Powertitrix" Device History TBD Personality Mad Benette's personality is similar to that of the original Prime Benette, but bloodthirsty, sadistic, spiteful, power-hungry, and reacts toward threats with extreme aggression. Mad Benette thinks highly of herself, having achieved glory by becoming a tyrannical megalomaniac and warlord from her home sub-dimension and considering the alternate dimensional counterparts of her to be "pathetic" and "worthless", even if they hold a higher status in the multiverse. Mad Benette is very short-tempered and becomes hotheaded with insulted, irritated, or humiliated. Abilities and Powers * Human Skills: Similar to Prime Benette, Mad Benette is capable of some impressive human skills, although much are unnatural due to being a human hailing from a sub-D3V1-@N7 dimension. ** Spontaneous Learning/Understanding: Similar to Prime Benette, Mad Benette has below-average intelligence, she has the spontaneous ability to learn and unstable some things, although this means of spontaneous is random. ** Pygakinetic Echolocation/Vibration Detection: Yup, you read that right. Similar to Prime Benette, Mad Benette can utilize a form of echolocation via clapping her ass-cheeks together, also able to detect vibrations. Although this ability is completely useless due to Mad Benette literally having functioning eyes, she may utilize in unfamiliar or very dark environments. ** Superhuman Physiology: Similar to Prime Benette, although Mad Benette is fully human, she can express some fantastical feats of physiology that are mostly natural. *** Photographic Memory: Similar to Prime Benette, Mad Benette has a photographic memory and a sharp sense of remembering even the smallest details, although she may have trouble trying to remember things instantaneous due to her weak intelligence. *** Superhuman Combat Skills/Freestyle Tit-to-Face Combatant/Pectukinetic Combat: Similar to Prime Benette, Mad Benette's tits aren't just for show, but weapons. Getting hit in the face with Mad Benette's jugs is equal to two wrecking ball-sized water-balloons hitting you in the face. Other than Mad Benette being able to essentially knock someone out by slamming her breast into their head, she expresses some decent combat skills, mostly leg-focused. *** Superhuman Accuracy/Marksmanship: Similar to Prime Benette, Mad Benette has surprisingly good aim, even with her mediocre intelligence. *** Superhuman Beauty/Charisma: Similar to Prime Benette, Mad Benette may be young, dumb, and filled with engorged boob meat, but her flirtatious behavior can be utilized to express a superhuman amount of charisma from Mad Benette, as her enticing body and personality can get her practically anything she wants. *** Mind Control Immunity/Mental Block: Similar to Prime Benette, Mad Benette's intelligence is so downgraded by her bimbo-like qualities that any form of controlling mind will simply not work on her. *** Back Pain Immunity: Similar to Prime Benette, Mad Benette's spinal cord has seemingly evolved to become completely oblivious to the pain of Mad Benette's giant tits. How exactly it "evolved" is unknown, but could just be chalked up to Mad Benette's bosom probably being lightweight with little density. * Apocalyptic Armor: Mad Benette's body is covered in several metallic plating, some of which covered in dark-orange-colored metal spikes, which provide her body with some limited protection. * "Powertitrix" Device: Mad Benette possesses the "Powertitrix" device, a differently-colored version of the Thotitrix and a variant of Omniverse's Omnitrix wielded by Mad Ben, containing all 5 dozen or so aliens, although different appearance-wise, mainly influenced by Mad Benette's robust curves and metallic armor. The Powertitrix allows Mad Benette to transform into 60 or so different alien beings, and both the device and a list of every alien have their own dedicated wiki page. * Tertiary Character Status: Mad Benette may only be a tertiary antagonist who doesn't have much of a role, but will usually appear in episodes centered around Prime Benette and have a somewhat prominent role in most of them, acting as an antagonist toward Prime Benette. Weaknesses * Below-Average Intelligence: Similar to Prime Benette, Mad Benette's intelligence is below-average, due to hailing from a sub-dimension of a dimension where every character is 18+ years old, female, bulging with massive breast and buttocks, and practically a bimbo. * Mild Body Obsession: Similar to Prime Benette, Mad Benette expresses mild narcissism toward her body, obsessed and almost self-conscious with her looks. * Clap of Her Ass-Cheeks: Similar to Prime Benette, Mad Benette's ass-cheeks are so dense they could clap together involuntarily and proceed to attract and draw attention toward Mad Benette. * Wacky Personality: Similar to Prime Benette, Mad Benette's bimbo-like personality is wacky, giggly, and childish, similar to Figenus Foraura and again, Prime Benette, but on a way bigger scale, as she speaks in a high-pitched, exaggerated tone. Mad Benette can both be hardly taken seriously nor actually become serious herself. Compared to the other Benette counterparts, Mad Benette uses this to her aid, conflicting and almost disgusting her enemies with overly-sexual behavior. Trivia * Mad Benette speaks in a cold Australian accent. * Mad Benette's spiked breast-plate was practically the only reason she was added as a character to the FFTB series. * Similar to the Prime universe of Ben 10, Mad Benette is a warlord of her home sub-dimension, but considers herself more of a royal queen, making a makeshift throne made of scrap metal and servants at her will. ** Unlike the Prime universe, although she is encountered during the Time war and battled, she is never confronted by Prime Benette and Ben Titty-Three afterwards, and thus, continues to rule her home sub-dimension.